


圆珠笔

by Lucius_L



Series: 电话亭 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: 电话亭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579270
Kudos: 5





	圆珠笔

差馆今晚很平静。可重案组永远都有查不完的Case，直到两点钟还是灯火通明。

几个伙计翻档案到头晕眼花，聚在一起喝咖啡，有一搭没一搭地聊起了天。

有同事讲，晚上收工很夜的话，在佐敦道开车不要看路牌，一直数着行过第三个路口，就右转弯。那里有一条没有名字的小巷，每个人走过都行色匆匆，谁也留不下那里的印象。

伙计们说到这里比了个下流的手势，笑成一团。香港多了去这样的怪谈，大多数是晚工的小姐杯弓蛇影，自己吓自己编造出来的，经过以讹传讹形成完整的故事罢了，谁也没当了真。

只是人群后面的N，抓着咖啡欲言又止的样子。张了几回嘴，却最终什么都没说。

S拿着报纸，从寻人版上面露出两只眼，注意到了他的神色，不免觉得有点好笑——年轻人，居然还会相信这种都市传说。N才刚从警校毕业没多久，还是组里的新人，颇受大家的照顾。S拍拍他的肩，叫伙计们开工做业了。

但不知道是不是受了那条流言的影响，他那晚回家的时候，反应过来时已经在第三个路口转了弯。他不免笑自己天真，摇了摇头就准备拨转掉头回去。

可这条路看上去却确实有点陌生，两边的房子是S从没见过的。按理说不应当如此，他从当差的第一天就开始在这附近巡车，从冲锋队做到了重案组，没有离开过这间差馆。几条街内简直闭着眼也知道该怎么行路。

这时候路边的电话亭吸引住了他的目光——那是个半旧的红色小堡垒，里面有个男人坐在地上，透过方形的窗玻璃正在望着他——

其实他的车离那里还有一些距离，可不知怎的，S就是觉得那个人是在同他对视。他转方向盘掉头的动作顿了顿，靠边停下了车。

天气不算暖，几乎是香港最冷的一段日子，三件套外面都不得不加上皮外套。

男人见到他过来，扯着嘴角露出了一个浅浅的笑，鼻息喷在玻璃上，晕染出一片水雾。

S探头从门上比较大块的玻璃望进去——

电话亭的地面上铺了一层毛绒绒的地毯，有些零碎的硬币、口香糖之类的胡乱裹在毛毛里。电话机上边搭着一条粉红色的围巾，还有一小包开封的饼干。S蹙起了眉，弓起食指敲了敲玻璃。

“先生，棒棒糖200元一支，牛奶糖1000元一支。”男人说道，将门推开一个小缝，凑在那里望着S。电话亭里充满着温暖的空气，奶糖的味道从那条小缝里面扑出来，钻进S的鼻间。它简直像一个小小的家。

“你係乜人嚟的？流浪汉喈？呢度係公共财产，唔係让你住的啊。”S show了一下自己的警员证，从上衣兜里取出支笔来，在玻璃上敲了一下弹出笔芯，皱着眉在笔记本上面写下记录。

“白加士街……白加士街过去係吴松街……咦？唔对啊，吴松街那家咖喱餐厅呢？”

“……啊！”男人像是什么被惊到了的小动物一样缩了回去，啪地把门紧紧地拉上。只可惜这种小构筑没有门锁，S啧了一声，比拼力气很快就赢过了他。

“……你仲关门？！”他用皮鞋顶住了门，挤进来半个身体，得意极了，继续在本子上写写画画。

男人惊恐地往后面缩去，靠在了后面的玻璃上。

“你叫乜名？身份证我看一下。”S皱着眉头专心写字，却猝不及防听到拉链被拉开的声音。他低头——

那个男人拉开了他西裤的裤链。“阿Sir……冇啊……我冇处去的……”他一边哀求，一边隔着灰色的内裤舔了一下S的阴茎。

S眼皮重重的一跳，手里的笔没拿稳落在了毛毯上。

这个男人的年纪不大，脸部的线条还很柔和，让人怀疑他是不是成年。他努力服务着S，微微低垂着眼睛，好像在专心致志地观察着那一包东西。睫毛很长，在昏暗的路灯下映在脸上，阴影像是小小的翅膀。

S开始觉得露在外面的半个身体有点冷，往前挤进了狭窄的电话亭，关上了渗进冷风的门。这动作就像是他在把阴茎顶进这个年轻人嘴里一样。

“……你叫乜名？”他又问了一次。

“F、我叫F。”男人似乎觉得S选择了接受他的服务，于是吐出了阴茎。S的内裤被口水弄得湿乎乎、勾勒出了那根半勃起了的东西的形状。

“你的糖卖的都几贵喔？”S戏谑地问他，用皮鞋尖轻轻踹了踹他。

F上身穿着一件很旧的白衬衣，棉布几乎被磨到透明。下半身盖着另一条毯子，是鹅黄色的，只露出纤细的脚踝和小腿。“阿Sir的话唔要钱。”他说着市侩的话，但那双眼睛睁的圆圆，看上去过于诚恳，好像是讲“警察都是好人”的小学生一样。

S忽然觉得也许他是有什么苦衷，也许他该给这只流浪猫一个解释的机会，而不是当作普通的小混混一样对待他。这让他有些举棋不定起来，可面上没有表露出来，依然是沉默而平静的。

F见他不说话，小心翼翼地握住他的皮鞋，半跪在地上帮他脱下了鞋子。S脚趾缩了一下，顺从地由他去了。

F小心翼翼地将S的鞋子靠着玻璃放好，好像怕把它们弄脏了。然后双手环着S的一只腿从裤脚到小腿，再往上面摸上去——

直到两腿间的那个部位。

S冷眼看他的动作，从衣兜里找出了一根烟点上。尼古丁的味道顿时冲淡了奶糖甜甜的香味。

F小心翼翼地打量他的神色，慢慢脱下了他的内裤。S的阴茎很大，但他已经很熟练了，先舔了舔龟头，然后含在嘴巴里吮吸。他尽可能多地吞下阴茎——直到自己的喉咙，有点难过得眼睛泛红、看起来又像是个第一次的处女了。

S夹着烟的手抖了抖，烟灰抖落在地毯上，钻进了毛的缝隙里。他深吸了一口气，很慢很慢地吐出来，才让自己没有直接射在F温暖湿润而狭窄的喉口。

F的鼻子已经顶在了他根部的阴毛丛里，闻着男人的气味发出小小声的呜咽。他的两只手也没有空闲，极尽所能地揉搓着S的阴囊，想让他尽快射给自己一般。

“……你唔係就呢样吧。”S尽量让自己的声线显得平稳，可其中的欲望双方都听得出来。

F眨着眼睛，含着他的东西努力抬头，脸颊上的汗珠着急地顺着线条流到了下巴。他吐出一些，但仍然含着前端，掀开了自己的鹅黄色毛毯，动作滑稽地小心把它折好，放在了S的鞋子旁边。

他下面什么都没穿，阴部像雏妓一样脱了毛，光溜溜的粉色阴茎翘着，好像已经硬了很久。

也许这个婊子隔着老远看到自己就已经硬了。S在心里这么想着，有些得意地把一口烟喷在他脸上。F像是眷恋那气味一样嗅着，舌头讨好地舔着S的尿道口。

他把阴茎吐出来，在狭小的空间里转过身去，扶着S的阴茎翘着屁股对着肛口。他努力了一次，但只是顶在会阴，滑脱在了他两腿间。

“呜…！”F从喉咙发出一声短促的呜咽，小心地偏过脸观察S的神色。后者还是一脸喜怒莫测，让他颇为忐忑地抓紧了动作。可好像越着急就越难以完成，连续好几次要么是捅在大腿根要么是屁股。

F越来越慌了手脚，S感觉得到他抓着自己阴茎的手都开始有点颤抖。他终于嗤笑了一声，丢掉烟蒂，从后面覆在F身上，稍一用力就插进了那个扩张好的柔软的小洞。

“啊……”F的声音变得柔媚起来，没有力气地顺着玻璃滑落下来，但因为S侵占了他的空间，让他只能软着身体被困在S和冰凉的玻璃之间。

S开始插弄着他，起初动作不快，像是随意逗他玩，一次都没有顶在前列腺上。F扭着屁股追着他的阴茎，想要被玩那一点，可总被狡猾地避过。他扁了扁嘴，不高兴地用力往后靠——却适逢S用力插中他的前列腺点，重重的一次撞击让他直接射在了玻璃上，白色的液体顺着慢慢流下去，擦出一道清晰的痕迹。

他彻底站不住了，只是半坐在S膝盖上，被他架着，S的后背顶着玻璃，往上耸动着，次次击中要害。F硬不起但又快乐得要死，呻吟着摸索玩弄起了自己的乳头。

S抓住他的手：“唔係卖给我了乜？点乜自己玩？”他掐了一把F，让男孩啊地高叫了一声。

S往前推F，把他按在玻璃上，胸部和乳头紧紧贴着凉冰冰的玻璃，爽快却没有硬起的空间。他还软在腿间的阴茎也在玻璃上蹭来蹭去，好像是F主动往玻璃上顶，想体验冰火两重天的感觉。

S就着这个姿势继续干他，这可以捅到很里面，不是会很舒服的地方，可是F却与众不同地享受着被彻底打开的快感。他的眼神透过雾蒙蒙的玻璃投向外面，灯光在水雾中亮出各种颜色的光点，每当闪烁就意味着有人经过挡住了光线。

他们会不会看呢？住在这里的F，和他的客人，半透明地做着性爱表演。

“啊……哈……好舒服……”F叫着，汗湿了头发，手指在光滑的玻璃上打滑，把水雾抹出一片透明来。

S也快到了，粗喘着气，拔出阴茎把F翻过来，然后正面进入他。

F起初还能勉强站着，后来两条腿不知怎的都盘上了他的腰。S两手抓着他的屁股，将他的脊背抵在窗子上抱着操弄，用力得在白白的皮肤上留下了指痕。F刚刚蹭在玻璃上的阴茎有点凉，这会儿从S衬衣衣摆下面钻进去，顶着他的腹部，温热的温度让F很快又渗出了前列腺液。

F感觉自己的灵魂好像要快被顶出身体了，脑子里只剩下了高潮的念头。他努力收缩着后面，嘬吸着S的阴茎，尽力服务着自己的客人。

S低下头和F接吻，侵略地在他嘴里肆虐，勾着他的舌头交缠在一起。

他用力地又插弄了十来次，揉搓着F的屁股射了进去。

F也射了，一股精液和一股透明的液体，缓缓从马眼流出来，弄湿了他的地毯。

射过之后S也没了力，慢慢地抱着F滑坐在地上。精液从F后面渗出来，形成了白色的一滩。

F盯着自己两腿间的湿痕发呆，好像很新奇似的。

S系好了裤子，只要拉上内裤和拉链，就又是那个CID的刘Sir了。他从内揣兜里取出两千元递给F：“租个小房子去吧，呢度太冻了。”

F好半天才回过神来看他，摇摇头推开了他的手。“阿Sir，帮我买点吃的吧——我冇裤子穿，不好出去喔。”他说，低头又像是一开始那样，帮S穿回了皮鞋。

“我就呢样走咗，你唔系做了白工？”S问他。

“冇嘢啊。”F勾起嘴角微笑，“本来就话阿Sir唔要钱的嘛。”他用手抚摸自己刚高潮过的身体，胸部，大腿内侧和小腹，表情沉迷，想要尽力延长高潮的余韵。

S的喉头滚了滚。他走出电话亭，街对面就是一家服装店，可从来没有买糖的客人帮他买一条裤子。S也是。

F捡起地毯上S掉的笔，自言自语着：“啊，阿Sir的笔，看来只有下回还给他了……”

第二天收工早，S不知怎的想起了那个古旧的电话亭。

他驾着车在吴松街转弯，泊在了路边。那家常去的咖喱餐厅还在好好的营业，声音一如既往的好。他沿路望过去——这街上的电话亭都新漆了绿色，哪里有一个破败褪色的小屋？


End file.
